


The Emerald City

by abnegative



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, OT23 (NCT), Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:02:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29859204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abnegative/pseuds/abnegative
Summary: Sicheng arrives at SM Entertainment with a modelling contract and no idea of what lies ahead. He’ll have to fight his way to the top against all odds.Will Yuta be the only obstacle to achieving his dreams?
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. 5 - introductions

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is OT23 but yuwin centric and semi canon based. If you have any particular canon content or ship you want to see I’m happy to consider it - let me know on Twitter @abnegwrites 
> 
> Also want to dedicate this to my fave NCitizen 💚 love you A 💚

Sicheng was nervous. He barely spoke the language, he knew little of the local customs and manners, and he wasn’t even sure he should be here. But at 23, barely, and with no more attractive prospects on the horizon he’d taken the card pressed into his hand in Wenzhou’s second biggest shopping mall.

And now, here he was in a foreign country, duffel bag in hand his only possessions. No money, no skills, no courage. All that had led him here to this place was hope and the burn of hunger and disappointment in his stomach.

“Excuse me,” he held the card out to the receptionist behind the gleaming white bench and she barely looked up. She eyed the card and punched numbers into her desk phone before speaking briefly with someone on the other end.

He was waved over to a waiting area and time ticked on. Sicheng grew increasingly nervous as he waited and finally, after about twenty long minutes, an elevator opened.

“Sicheng,” a tall man held his hand out for Sicheng to shake, “I’m Park Chanyeol the head of the modelling section.”

“Hi,” Sicheng said a little shyly. “You’re perfect,” Chanyeol smiled warmly. “Now, I’m very busy, but you can always get me via text. Give me your phone.”

Sicheng handed his phone over as he tried to keep up with what was happening. He watched the man enter his details before handing it back. 

“HR will meet with you for signing, you read the contract already right? And follow me to the studios....” Sicheng grabbed his bag and hustled as Chanyeol’s long strides took him down a corridor.

He’d read a rough translation of the contract, it was barely better than a slave contract, everything was going to rack up a debt. The sooner he got work the better off he’d be but it covered a dorm, a little training, and a small allowance for food. He was prepared to sign his life away for a chance.

“This is the studio, we do on site photos and broadcasting from here....” Chanyeol opened a door and Sicheng peeked in to find a few men lounging around on couches. “Jungwoo,” he scowled at one, “you’re going to be late for your job.” “No way,” the man Chanyeol was speaking to batted his full eyelashes and pouted making Sicheng cringe. “Job doesn’t start until 3pm.”

They stared each other down until Jungwoo’s gaze turned from flirtatious to sullen. “I’ll meet you in the carpark. Catch you guys later,” he reached down and grabbed a backpack and didn’t even bear Sicheng a glance as he sauntered out of the room.

“Can I leave Sicheng with you guys?” Chanyeol tapped his foot as he checked his watch. “I have to make sure Jungwoo gets to that fucking job. He’s got headshots in here at 3pm then take him to HR before you go home.”

“Sure!” A guy with a wide smile stood up to shake Sicheng’s hand. “I’m Lucas. I’ll look after you!” His grin was as big as his ears and, to Sichengs piqued interest, his hands which were enormous. The man was tall, seemed young, seemed to have too much energy for his body. “I gotta go,” Chanyeol disappeared and the models left in the room laughed.

“Won’t see him for another six weeks,” one drawled in excellent, but accented, Korean. “I’m Johnny. This is Sungchan.” Sicheng shook hands with them in turn and bowed politely before sitting down. “He’s new too. You’ll be sharing with him. It’s us in the dorm along with a few of the other losers from the dance group.” “Dance group?” Sicheng blinked again then, dazed, he had no idea he could have signed as a dancer instead of a model. This was so confusing.

“Yeah, us losers, and the losers from the dance group,” Lucas said ruefully. “You’ll learn quickly about the pecking order around here.” Sungchan stared at the floor but Sicheng could tell he was listening.

“Jungwoo books everything. High fashion, catalogue, editorial, commercial....” Lucas sighed. “He books everything.” “Except fitness,” Johnny said and pulled his shirt up showing an impressively muscled stomach. “We’ve got that market cornered.”Sicheng wasn’t going to be able to compete with that.

“I get some runway but he’s the only one out of us models working consistently. That’s why he gets the good apartment and we’re crammed into the small one like caged animals.”

“What about the dancers?” Sicheng asked and Lucas laughed. “Ten and Shotaro own that section. The rest are lucky to get a backup dancer gig every now and then.”

Sicheng didn’t get a chance to ask any more questions. A harried looking photographer walked in with an assistant in tow who slapped some half assed makeup on Sicheng’s face. He stood in front of the black background and they took a few headshots and one full body shot before disappearing back out into the corridor.

“What now?” Sicheng stammered and Johnny took him by the arm. “Let’s go past HR and then get out of here. When we’re not working or waiting around hoping for work they mostly leave us to our own devices.”

“It’s good,” Lucas grinned a little maniacally as they led him back towards the lobby with a still silent Sungchan following them. “Gives us plenty of time to supplement our income.”

Sicheng stepped into the HR office alone and signed his contract. “I’ll email you a copy,” the man behind the desk said and they were dismissed to head home to the dorms.

“Allowance day is Tuesday. They deliver some groceries during the week too, milk and eggs and stuff, but mostly we have to fend for ourselves.” Sicheng stared at the tall building verged with green trees along the front. “Emerald Towers,” Lucas waved his hand around as Sicheng and Sungchan stared up at the tower of concrete reaching into the clouds. “Where all your dreams could come true.” “Emphasis on could,” Johnny laughed loudly. “Come on. Let’s get inside.”

The apartment on the 5th floor wasn’t as bad as they’d made it out to be. It was just too small for seven grown men. Three bedrooms and one bathroom surrounded a small combined kitchen and living room and it was tidy but nothing luxurious. It was no worse than the shoebox he left behind in Wenzhou.

“What’s that noise?” he asked as the low rumble in the background turned into squeals of hysteria. “That’s Jaemin and Jeno. They’re supposed to be working but I guess they called in sick....” 

“Working?” “Yeah, none of us make a living yet, they have jobs at the coffee shop across the street.” Lucas grinned again; Sicheng was getting used to the man’s endearingly wide smile. His bone structure was incredible and he wasn’t sure he’d be able to book any jobs if the stunning man in front of him couldn’t.

“What about you?” Sicheng followed their lead and sat on the couch. “I make my money doing some personal training work at a gym, and selling whatever you need to get bigger. Steroids, protein, HGH, something stronger...... Just let me know.” Johnny pulled a ziplock bag from under the couch cushion and Sicheng’s eyes widened. “I don’t do credit though. Gotta have the cash up front.”

Sicheng turned to Lucas. “I dance on weekends at a club. Of the exotic kind if you know what I mean.” He winked at Sicheng who couldn’t help but blush. “I can probably get you a job there if you can dance and don’t mind being naked.”

Sicheng could dance but he wasn’t sure his classical training would help him as a stripper and he’d never even tried the pole. He wasn’t sure how desperate he would get though so it wasn’t a bad idea to have his options open.

“Maybe,” he said softly and smiled while he tried to process the overload of information clouding his brain. What had he gotten himself into?

Sicheng walked into his new bedroom and wondered about this new world he’d been drawn into. He was never one for the seedier side of life, not totally innocent, but somewhat shielded from the worst of the world. In here it seemed like all the things he’d been warned about in the entertainment industry were gathered in one cramped apartment. It was going to be easier for him to manage, he thought wryly as he watched Sungchan put his stuff down on the top bunk opposite his. At least he had some life experience. This kid must be barely nineteen and had hardly said a word.

He put his things down on the bunk and walked back out to the living area to find Lucas slumped on the couch. “What do I do now?” Sicheng asked a little awkwardly and Lucas just laughed loudly, booming and low, and beckoned him over. “The same thing the rest of us do. Wait to book a real job or give in and take something else.”

There was no way Sicheng could take on a ‘dancing’ job like them just yet but he could maybe consider a convenience store or coffee shop job. It wouldn’t be so bad. “How can I get a job like the others?” he asked Lucas who chuckled. “You wanna dance? I’m sure my boss would put you on a pole tonight.” “No,” Sicheng played with his fingertips and pulled them inside his sleeves. “A coffee shop job.” “Ask the younger boys,” Lucas turned to him with a smirk. “The only problem is finding one that wont mind you skipping out al the time on your shifts to go to auditions. That’s why we find these alternative jobs that fit around our other work.”

“I think I might rest for a bit,” Sicheng got up slowly. This was a lot to take in. “Is Yuta in there?” Lucas asked. “I’ve got a big private party at the club tonight, some out of town businessmen will be looking to spend up big, and he can probably cash in if he wants.” 

“Whose Yuta?” Sicheng blinked even though he’d probably already been told. He couldn’t keep track of who was who yet. “Yuta’s the best dancer in this company. He’s incredible, truly talented, and his own worst enemy,” Lucas looked around conspiratorily before leaning closer. “You can get anything you want from him. Weed, speed, ecstasy, meth…..” Sicheng frowned. He’d never even tried a cigarette and rarely drank alcohol. “That’s why he can’t make it. It’s too easy selling and making money. Dancing is hard on your body and even harder to get paid work.” Sicheng nodded. He knew that all too well.

“Anyway if you see him before I do tell him I need to talk to him,” Lucas switched off the tv and lay back on the couch with his eyes closed. He didn’t look like he was even going to bother going to his room to nap. Sicheng had seen the beds and the couch was probably more comfortable anyway; especially considering the size of Lucas compared to the bunks.

“How will I know if I see him?’ Sicheng asked and Lucas chuckled under his brath. “Trust me,” he smirked as he rolled over on the pillow, “you’ll know”

Sicheng curled up on the bunk he assumed was okay for him to claim since it was devoid of any sheets and blankets and pillows. He’d have to get some stuff together; luckily he’d come over with a ittle cash in his bag. He didn’t like the prospects of getting paid employment any time soon if the others in this shitty little apartment were anything to go by. He could hear the soft breathing of Sungchan on the other side but he wasn’t sure if he was asleep or just processing the last few hours.

Day turned into afternoon and then into evening as he lay on the bed. He wasn’t sure if he’d been asleep, just dozing, or just adrift in his own thoughts when a swell of noise roused him. It sounded like ten people had all come home at once filling the tiny apartrment with a wall of sound as doors opened and closed and people began to come to life. After a few minutes the bedroom door swung open and a man walked in, the door swinging in his wake, a heavy looking backpack slung around his shoulder.

He was unlike any man Sicheng had ever seen. His hair was dyed a flaming red colour and was long enough for the top half to be scraped back in a little ponytail. The side of his head was decorated with an array of shining silver bobby pins, his nose was pierced and a stud sparkled in the side, his eyebrow was also pierced and so were his ears. His eyes were rimmed with a heavy dark liner and when he held his hand out to Sicheng he noticed his fingernails were painted an array of different colours and designs. “I’m Nakamoto Yuta,” he said with a birght smile that didn’t match his offbeat exterior and Sicheng sat up and shook his hand.

Lucas was right. This was a man unlike any man Sicheng had ever met. He knew who he was before he even introduced himself and he could feel the energy surrounding him. He was special, bright as a sparkling jewel but rough, uncut like a raw but precious diamond.

“Dong Sicheng,” he replied and took the man’s hand. A crystal flashed in the light from where it was embedded in one of his nails and Sicheng was fascinated. It seemed Yuta was too if the way he smiled at Sicheng was anything to go by - or maybe he smiled at everyone like they were the whole world.


	2. 27 - Doyoung x Jungwoo

Sunlight beamed in through the huge windows barely concealed by the gauze curtains that had been installed recently. “I wish we could open these,” Jungwoo grumbled and Taeyong just smiled at him fondly. “You know why we need the curtains,” he smiled. The apartment was the residence of the hottest talent in Korea at the moment and even up on the twenty seventh floor privacy was an issue.

“Drink your water,” Doyoung appeared behind him and handed him a glass filled from their recently installed water purifier. “Thanks,” Jungwoo pouted at the older man who pinched his cheek gently. “We’ve got a big day.” The Cosmopolitan shoot was a studio shoot but they still had to be there by 8am. “Have you eaten?” Doyoung whispered in his ear and Jungwoo shook his head. He couldn’t lie to his hyung even now that they had their own rooms and didn’t quite live in each other’s pockets. 

Doyoung wordlessly wandered across the kitchen and picked up an apple and a banana from the fruit bowl and began slicing them on the sink. Taeyong watched him with an appreciative smile. Doyoung was so good at helping look after the kids, he was like everyone’s older brother. If he didn’t have him then all the pressure would be on Taeyong’s shoulders and he was so busy he wasn’t sure he could keep up.

Taeyong’s recent solo album was sitting nicely at the top of the charts. The only threat climbing up and positioning itself to take over was Doyoung’s. The singer had the number one single in Korea at the moment and had been at the top of the singles chart for weeks. The company didn’t usually let its top talent compete but Taeyong had been number one for months. None of it mattered between the small group of boys who had grown up into men together. They were all at the absolute pinnacle of fame and success and nothing could break apart their bonds.

Doyoung diligently fed Jungwoo the slices of apple and banana and Taeyong watched on fondly. Fame and success were harder on some people than others and they all had their demons. Jungwoo was the most in demand fashion model in the industry but it wasn’t a surprise to see Doyoung forcing the boy to eat something. He constantly worried about his appearance, his weight, his skin and his lips and his hair. Before Doyoung moved into the apartment on the 27th floor taking care of Jungwoo was almost a full-time job.

Now he only had Ten to worry about.

They both had the day off so he decided to give the dancer a few more hours to sleep it off. He’d come home reasonably early from the club but insisted on knocking off the half a bottle of vodka he’d hidden in the refrigerator before being dragged to bed like a petulant child. Taeyong had struggled to keep him quiet; if the other two were disturbed from their ‘beauty sleep’ the night before a Cosmo shoot he’d never hear the end of it.

He watched the other two grab their backpacks and head out the door and decided to go back to bed for a few hours himself. Ten would wake up with a massive hangover and it would take all of Taeyong’s energy to baby him for the afternoon and the man had a particular way of getting his own way all the time.

“Hyung,” Jungwoo slipped his hand into Doyoung’s and smiled when the older man let him. “Thank you for coming with me today.” “Thank you for inviting me,” Doyoung tapped his fingertips against Jungwoo’s palm the way he knew the younger liked and grinned at him. “They mainly wanted you. I’m only here because you insisted.” “Well it’s not like you need the publicity,” Jungwoo shifted a little closer to Doyoung and nestled against his shoulder. Doyoung felt him shiver a little and wrapped an arm protectively around his shoulder to shield him from the air conditioner in the elevator. The boy was always cold.

Doyoung was the most recent addition to the 27th floor. His debut album had rocketed up the charts and was poised to tip Taeyong off the number one spot where he’d reigned for months. It hadn’t been an easy road for Doyoung as a ballad singer. The company preferred its idols more like Taeyong; edgy and interesting with a definite individuality. Doyoung was handsome, charming and had one of the best voices the company had ever had. He was on the way up and his addition to the 27th floor from the dingy cramped apartment he used to share on the 5th was the biggest sign of the company’s confidence in him.

He was glad. He and Jungwoo used to room together during their early days but Jungwoo had hit his big break earlier and when he’d been moved up the pecking order Doyoung had missed him. He would never ever admit it to anyone but he’d missed the younger boy’s antics and adorable affections. It had made him strive even harder to hit that level of success.

Now they were back together as they should be and even working together on a photoshoot. It was a dream come true for Doyoung who never considered himself attractive despite Jungwoo’s protests to his self-deprecations. The elevator doors pinged open and Jungwoo dropped his grip on Doyoung’s hand. Doyoung kept his arm around the younger, however, as he directed him to the car in the underground garage where a manager already had the engine running waiting for them.

The set was like another world. There were racks of suits and lights everywhere and more people than Doyoung considered necessary. He’d had a shoot for his debut album but this was different somehow. He sat in the chair next to Jungwoo as the hair and makeup artists fussed over them, slicking their hair, then messing it back up and pulling strands out to hang artfully over their faces. They were dressed in complementing black suits and accessorised with matching necklaces. “Couple necklaces,” Jungwoo giggled and his laughter somehow made Doyoung’s mild anxiety melt a little.

They posed easily and Doyoung let Jungwoo take the lead. This was his world and Doyoung was just borrowing it for the day. He let the boy pull him close, resting their heads together, connecting their eyes just enough to show their incredible chemistry. “Break,” the photographer called and Doyoung breathed a sigh of relief. The heat of Jungwoo’s body was getting a little much.

Clearly Jungwoo felt the same. He dragged Doyoung by the hand into the closest change room, barely even checking to see if anyone saw them. “Reckless,” Doyoung hissed through his teeth as he tipped his head back and let Jungwoo kiss slowly down the long column of his neck. “I don’t care hyung, you look so hot, I need you....” the way Jungwoo whined the words out and pressed his long body against Doyoung’s made the older man weak. 

“Not here,” he closed his eyes and willed for strength, strength to push him away, to resist. His resistance crumbled when Jungwoo slid a hand up and under the shirt he was wearing, fingers light across his chest, tracing the bud of one hard nipple.

“You’re hard,” Jungwoo giggled, _fucking giggled_ as he kicked his hips against Doyoung’s groin. “Your fault,” Doyoung whined in a vague protest as he gave in to the feeling of Jungwoo’s erection grinding against his own. He was weak, so weak for the younger, it was almost embarrassing how easily Jungwoo could pick him apart at the seams.

“Let me touch you,” Jungwoo was already unbuttoning Doyoung’s jeans and he just sighed with resignation. “We have to be quiet,” he choked out but it was more for his own benefit than Jungwoo’s. It was him stuffing his fist into his mouth to keep from crying out as Jungwoo expertly took his cock all the way to the back of his throat in one slide.

“Fuck,” Doyoung rarely swore but Jungwoo brought out the absolute worst in him. He reached back for something to brace himself on as Jungwoo’s lips slid up and down the length of his cock making it slippery and even harder than it was before. The sound of it was so wet, obscene in the silence, sending Doyoung spiralling down into arousal immediately.

“Jungwoo, wait-“ Doyoung pulled at the other’s hair as a warning. The model on his knees was the hottest thing Doyoung had ever seen and the sight combined with the hot suction around his cock was bringing him to the edge to quickly. His warning went unheeded though. He should have remembered how much Jungwoo liked having his hair pulled and it was only when he inhaled through his nose and swallowed Doyoung realised his mistake. 

“Shit, Jungwoo, stop or you’ll have to swallow it-“ Doyoung’s hips began to roll, unconsciously grinding up against Jungwoo’s mouth, the model eagerly taking Doyoungs cock down his throat. Doyoung knew he couldn’t spill his cum anywhere near these expensive clothes. 

It was the wrong thing to say; Jungwoo loved to swallow. He clamped down and sucked harder, his flat tongue working softly on the underside of Doyoung’s shaft, his hands stroking the inch or so he just couldn’t fit. It was too much and Doyoung had no choice but to give in and let Jungwoo suck him until he came. 

It was quick and hot, his voice caught behind his hands, his hips driving his cock further into Jungwoo’s mouth. “God, you’re so wild,” Doyoung hissed as he spilled into Jungwoo’s mouth and watched the younger swallow it all eagerly and lick his lips clean. He swallowed and smiled and chased the last few drips glistening on the head of Doyoung’s cock like he couldn’t bear to let them go to waste. Doyoung watched him, looking down on him with his hands in his hair, his whole body trembling with the effects of his orgasm still flickering in the ends of his nerves.

Before he moved up to the 27th floor Doyoung was a rational man. He was smart and valued his morals and his choices and always made the right decisions. When he had nothing to lose he was careful to always made sure he didn’t lose it all.

Now, a matter of months later, he was risking everything to let Jungwoo blow him in the change room of a magazine photo shoot. Sometimes he didn’t even know who he was anymore. But in that moment, with Jungwoo on his knees blinking teary eyes up at him, Doyoung didn’t give a fuck. It was worth it. He’d risk it all for the touch of Jungwoo’s skin, to hear his breathy little whines when he was being fucked down into the mattress, for the sheen of cum still sparkling across his plush lips.

“I owe you one,” Doyoung stammered as he rushed to shove his half hard cock back into his pants. “I know,” Jungwoo dragged his thumb across his lip and sucked it and God, Doyoung wanted to kiss him again. He was already on the edge of panic though. Even though they’d only been in the change room for a few minutes it felt like hours and he was terrified of getting caught.


End file.
